Jasmines, Orchids, and Cherry Blossoms
by Inu-Roses
Summary: *Rewritten* Kagome sealed herself and Naraku into the Shikon Jewel, three years later a demon named Kaname asks Kagome and Midoriko to come back to the world of the living as demons! What will they choose?
1. Three Years

**Jasmines, Orchids, and Cherry Blossoms **

**Rated M**

**I don't know Inuyasha, if I did the story would be much different/well somewhat different :)**

**Chapter One: Three Years**

Inuyasha looked quietly down at the body by his feet. Her lips already had a bluish hue to them. Her chestnut brown eyes had lost their light and luster, and her wounds had stopped bleeding once her heart quieted. Sobs racked through Inuyasha's body, _'How could you leave me? You were supposed to be with me forever.' _

Kagome had died saving the group for Naraku by sealing their souls within the completed Jewel of Four Souls, forever locking them in an eternal battle. Good against evil, just like the priestess Midoriko before her.

Shippou sat by himself crying, he wouldn't let anyone comfort him. Inuyasha and the rest were worried about him. He had started crying when Kagome had passed two hours ago and had yet to stop. Inuyasha had never wanted to knock him out more than now just to put the poor kit at peace, if only for a few hours.

"I'm so sorry, Shippou." Inuyasha whispered before picking up Kagome's limp body.

Sango screamed and tried to take the body back, not quite ready to bury another one of her dearest family members, not ready to bury her sister. This made Shippou cry even harder. Miroku held her back even though she fought hard against him, but she was tired from both the battle and crying. "Please! Please! Not yet, just not yet!" She yelled, her vision so blurred by tears she couldn't even see Inuyasha's distressed face.

"Sango my love, please it is her time to be at rest." Miroku whispered to her gently.

"No it's not!" She screamed at him, throwing him off of her regaining some strength. "This wasn't her time! She gave up her life, it's different!"

"Sango it doesn't matter, we need to put our dear friend at rest." Miroku looked at her softly and caressed her face.

"Ok, ok," she agreed quietly, dropping to her knees. More tears ran down her face, she didn't blink as Inuyasha speed off toward the village where they would bury their friend.

**Three Years Later**

Inuyasha sat up in the Go-Shin-Boku, staring at the sun as it set for the day. Today was the anniversary of Kagome's death. They had buried her ashes under this tree, where Inuyasha and she had first met four years ago, facing the sunset. Inuyasha had thought she would like to be buried here if she had a choice.

Sango had placed flowers there earlier with Kohaku, who had been saved thanks to the dearly departed Kikyo. Sango visited Kagome's grave once every week, she would talk to her and tell her all about how everyone was doing, that they missed her kindness and warmth. Miroku or Kohaku would join her sometimes, watching over Sango and comforting her if she were to start crying.

Shippou would come every evening just like he did today and watch the sunset sitting next to her grave. He never said anything just watched the sky turn from light blue, then pink before going purple.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, his eyes flashed open. Someone was near, someone he didn't know. He spun around just as a hand connected with his neck knocking him unconscious.

"Sorry dear, but I couldn't have you warning anyone I was here," said the demon before jumping down from the sacred tree, landing next to the priestess' grave. She plunged her hand into the soil and ripped the urn holding Kagome's ashes out of the earth. She put it in her kimono fold next to another urn and headed off to the North.

The demon was fast and reached the Northern Territory before morning arrived. She stopped at the base of a large, steep mountain to gather her breathe before lunging herself up the mountain side. She slipped on lose rocks and half way up she had to stop jumping and climb the rest.

"Ugh! Why is this mountain so steep?" She yelled and suddenly the root she had a hold of broke. She screamed as she free fell for a few moments before she reached out and grabbed a think tree root that was jutting out of the mountain side. Dirt rained down on her and fell into her mouth, "Yuck! I hate this!"

She pulled herself up," Great now I have to do that all over again." She sighed but started climbing again anyway. This time she watched her step and made sure to only grab strong and solid packed dirt and rocks. She finally made it to the ledge were the cave she had prepared for this was located. She pulled herself up the ledge and sat there for a moment to catch her breath. "I'm getting to old for this!"

She sat there for a little longer before finally standing. She brushed off her white kimono then headed over to the cave. It was a big cave, larger than most she had come across and safer, too. She went inside the cave to make sure she had all that she needed; three futons, chests full of kimonos and such, food and dishes, as well as weapons and charms.

"Good I have all that I need. I'll probably need to make breakfast soon." She wondered aloud tapping her chin daintily. "Well that'll have to wait until I'm done."

She walked to the middle of the cave and sat down placing both urns side by side in front of her. She opened Kagome's carefully and reached in to fish out the Shikon jewel her friends had placed in there with her ashes. She understood why her group would leave the jewel, but still leaving it alive was a bad idea no matter if their friend's soul so trapped in it. Not that she was complaining, it made her job much easier this way.

She set the jewel in the triangle her thumbs and pointer fingers made, then she closed her eyes and focused on the removing her soul from her body. Her body pulsed once and the jewel lit up brightly. Her body pulsed again making her soul leave her body in a thin strand of light. The jewel sucked it in like a thirsty man who had found water at last.

She collapsed on the ground. Her eyes were open but unseeing. The jewel stayed in the air, brighter than before.

She was floating, darkness surrounded her, embraced her. It left her feeling cold and shivering, she could even see her own breath puff out in little white clouds. She rubbed her arms while her teeth chattered uncomfortably.

She looked around in the darkness and saw nothing for a few moments till a bright light caught her attention. She turned toward the faint light that grew brighter as it moved closer. Soon she could make out two figures and a few colors, no facial features though. The figures became clearer and Kaname could now tell one was the woman-child Kagome, the other was the long dead priestess Midoriko.

Midoriko was ragged looking, her hair unkempt, and her clothes splattered with blood. There was a large hole in the left side of her chest, where the jewel had been born no doubt and she was missing an arm. She looked the same now as she did in the moment of her death.

Kagome looked much the same, only she was wearing the strange clothing of her era. Her once white shirt was red with blood, she looked tired and drained. Her hair was caked in her own blood. Her once sweet face was hardened by the burden that all the fighting had forced on her.

Both women stared at her, wondering who the new comer was and if she was friend or foe.

"Demon," Midoriko called out. "Who are you and what business do you have with the jewel?" Her voice was stern and rang loudly in the dark void of the jewel.

"I am called Kaname. I seek out the priestesses of the Shikon jewel." She bowed toward them, but couldn't wipe the smirk off her face. Priestesses were a paranoid bunch to say the least. They never trusted anyone, human or demon.

"And what would a demon desire from two priestesses?" Midoriko asked suspicion laced her voice while she glared at the beautiful smiling demon in front of her. The demon was inu she could tell, her hair was long and such a gray that when in light it turned blue. Her eyes were the most frightening thing about her though. They were wide shaped and the color of bleached bone.

"I desire your help and for your help I offer you freedom from the jewel, your prison." Kaname said watching their faces. Kagome gasped in shock while Midoriko's glare intensified.

"What do you speak of demon?" Midoriko questioned her.

Kaname sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy though she had wished it would be. "Not too long from now a great evil will arise. More evil than the half demon, Naraku, and even more powerful than him as well, I cannot defeat this evil alone. I need your help, no one else will do."

Silence filled the air, Kagome stood there her face blank, and Midoriko stared in horror at Kaname. Kagome couldn't believe it, first Naraku and now this. She felt helpless and useless, what was the point of sealing Naraku if only more evil was going to come and destroy the world? She didn't see the point, that's for sure. She had damned herself and for what? Sure Miroku was free now and so was everyone else, but now another threat was here. More of the same problems could arise and this time she might not be able to do anything, not to mention she was trapped in the jewel.

"What can we do?" Kagome asked quietly. She needed to know that there was some way she could be of use before agreeing to help. She had to know she could save her loved ones.

"This is a good question. You two are the most pure souls and most powerful ones anyone has seen since time began. Midoriko, you gave your life to keep a terrible monster from being unleashed into the world. Kagome, you saved all of Japan from a horrible demon who used and destroyed lives and families.

"Midoriko your soul a brave one, full of valor and courage, Kagome you are so kind and understanding, your soul is the meaning of benevolence. Those are the key factors in wiping this evil out." Kaname stated, her voice was stern and she spoke slowly to allow them to absorb the information she had given them.

"But we are trapped in the jewel," said Kagome softly.

"Which brings me back to what I said earlier, I have the power to bring you back to life, to the world of the living again." Kaname said with a smile.

"Bring us back?" Kagome's face was blank, "Like in clay bodies?"

"No, not clay bodies, real ones with skin and bones and real blood rushing through your veins," Kaname reassured her.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relieve, she had had troubles in the past with meeting her past life, Kikyo, who had been reborn in a clay body. She didn't want to turn out like that, born in a fake body that fed off souls. Poor Kikyo had to go through with that, and that was enough for one soul.

"There is something you are not telling us, demon." Midoriko stated rather than asked. "Tell me now."

Kaname was unsure of herself for a moment wondering if they would go along with her plan or not. "Well the thing is, for this task the requirements are quite high."

"Demon!"

"In order for you to help and have real bodies you must be reborn as demons, or half demons, it doesn't matter which." She rushed out as fast as possible.

"What?" Both Kagome and Midoriko yelled at the same time.

"Now, now I know what you are thinking. Mikos' becoming a demon is something not imaginable, you have fought against demons all your lives, but being a demon doesn't mean that you will be evil, in fact you will be able to keep your purification powers." Kaname looked each one of them in the eye wanting them to understand what she was saying and what she was offering them. "Not only is this to help me, but it's to give you another chance at life. Don't you want to be free of this place?"

"How can we be demons and still have our miko powers?" Kagome asked Kaname, she was confused by all of this, by all of what this demon was telling them.

"You should know better than anyone. Your friend Inuyasha was a half demon, born of a human mother and a demon father. Usually demonic energy clashes with a human's energy, but when born with both bloodlines they merge together to become one. The same can happen with your powers, the jewel is a perfect example of that," Kaname explained.

"But we were born as priestesses, how can we merge with demonic power?" Midoriko asked her, she was doubtful of this plan and this dog.

"You will need to be completely reborn. I cannot simply put your souls into new bodies as the ogress, Urasue, had done with Kikyo. You will have to be born in your new bodies straight from birth." Kaname said, her expression was full of exhaustion.

"But how will we do that?" Kagome was as doubtful of this plan as she was confusion. She still wasn't following with Kaname was saying.

"She means that we will be reborn from a demon's womb, we will start life again from the beginning, as infants. But tell me Kaname, what demon would give birth to children with priestess powers?" Midoriko practically stared Kaname down.

"I will."

Midoriko looked at Kaname in shock. She knew this birthing could be very dangerous to a demon, surely the dog knew that. The powers of a miko could destroy her from the inside out. "Are you certain that you are willing to do this?"

"Worry not, I know the costs of this and how to protect myself." Kaname smiled a beautiful smile, one that left Midoriko with no words of disagreement.

"Fine I'll do it." Midoriko stated firmly.

It was Kaname's turn to be shocked. She had thought Midoriko would be the last to agree to any of this. She had been locked in this jewel for five hundred years battling demons, it would have been understandable for her to hate demons. Then again, she had been trapped fighting in the darkness for a very long time. She might take any chance she could to be free of the jewel. "Kagome what is your choice?"

Kagome looked away from the two powerful women. She knew her choice, being alone here fighting demons wasn't something she wanted to do, and she didn't want to be alone. "Ok."

"Thank you, thank you." Kaname whispered, "Thank you so much."

Kagome smiled at her and reached out to the demon. Kagome took her hand, "So what do we need to do?"

Kaname smiled back, "Right! Now because the jewel contains both of you and a mass horde of demons, you will need to be separated from them. Then you will need to move your souls to my womb. I will take care of the rest."

"I understand. Kagome are you prepared?"

"Yes, I'm ready!"

They faced each other and began to purify the demonic power of the trapped demons from themselves. Horrible screams filled the air, demons of all kinds tired to get close to the priestesses, but were burned away by their power. They began to glow a bright, blinding pink color. Kaname flinched away from the light, covering her burning eyes.

Kagome and Midoriko's figures began to blur and they faded into glowing spheres of light. They hovered for a few moments then flew toward Kaname. The spheres struck Kaname's stomach making her double over in pain, gasping for air. Sweat dripped down her brow as the two beings settled in her.

She straightened out slightly and watched as a mass of demons began to surround her. She managed to smile at them as they came flying toward her to rip her apart. She laughed at them as she faded away, "Maybe another time, boys."

Here is an updated chapter. Lol I always seem to update them after not having written in a long time, but it allows me to fix mistakes and write a better story, so I guess that's ok.

I would also like to say thank you to everyone who has review this story and followed it for so long, even though I had not present in a long time.

Thanks so much-

Inu-roses


	2. Nine Months and One year

**Jasmines, Orchids, and Cherry Blossoms **

**Rated M**

**I don't know Inuyasha, if I did the story would be much different/well somewhat different :)**

Kaname panted and pushed as the first of two were to be born. This was a lot harder than she had originally thought it was going to be. No one had told her it felt like a cow was coming out of her! She gave another push making more pain race through her. She hoped this would be over soon, cause if not she was going to pass out. _'Why didn't I get a midwife?' _

She gave one last hard push and knew that the first pup was out. The pup began to cry and whine, Kaname pushed herself up to care for the pup. The pain faded a little, and only a little, as she cleaned the pup and held it as she waited for the next contractions to hit.

'_Now which miko are you?'_ She thought as she ran a hand through the now quiet pup. She had an obtuse isosceles triangle under each eye, they were pale green. _'This is Kagome,' _she said with a small nod of her head.

"Hello, little Kagome. It is nice to meet you again," Kaname whispered to the little yōkai who looked up at her with wide pink eyes. The pup smiled widely at her, laughing with joy and clutching with tiny hands at some hair that had fallen over Kaname's shoulder. Kaname giggled at the tiny pup and rubbed her face into Kagome's belly.

'_Is this what motherhood feels like,'_ Kaname thought just before another contraction hit. She grunted in pain as she set Kagome off to the side on a set of cushions and furs. _'And it begins anew!'_

Midoriko and Kagome grew up fairly fast within the months since they had been birthed. Their minds also grew fairly quick, too. Though, Kaname knew that had to do with their memories returning to them while they slept in their first month of new life. Though they didn't understand the dreams too much at the moment, Kaname was sure they would when they were older.

Five months and they were talking already, their dream-memories teaching them. Kaname found that she had the easiest mothering job in the world, though Midoriko and Kagome both referred to her as Onee-san. Not that Kaname minded, while she had given birth to them she realized she didn't feel a maternal feeling toward them as she had first thought. It was more of a sisterly love toward them, so Onee-san acceptable.

"Onee-san, who's Inuyasha," Kagome asked one day while Kaname brushed her hair. Kaname looked down at the pup sitting on her lap, big pink eyes staring up at her curiosity swimming in them.

"You don't know?" Kaname's eyes glazed over with tears as she looked at the little yōkai. She knew that in Kagome's previous life, her and Inuyasha had had a thing for one another, she was certain that once Kagome was old enough she would seek him out and they would be together. _'But if she's forgotten…'_

"I know him…I think…but this feeling…I don't know it," Kagome said slowly, confusion working its way into her face and voice.

'_Feeling? Feeling…oh!'_ Kaname smiled down at Kagome, "Does this feeling make your heart thump really fast?"

Kagome's face lit up, "Yeah! That's it, what is that feeling, Onee-chan?"

"It's called love, dear," Kaname answered as she went back to brushing the little yōkai's hair.

"Love?" Midoriko asked from beside Kaname.

"Yes, it's what you feel for someone who is more important to you than anyone else in the world," Kaname said with a smile. Midoriko didn't smile back, instead she looked at the ground.

"I do not know that feeling," she whispered with sadness. Kaname's hand froze as she remembered that Midoriko had been brought up by strict teachers at her shrine. She hadn't had the time for love when she was human, she had fought her whole life and had died young.

"You will one day my dear," Kaname said placing her free hand on the green eyed yōkai's knee. Kagome jumped off her lap and tackled Midoriko with a hug.

"I love you, Midori-chan! I really do!" Kagome squeezed her tightly as though it would help her feelings reach Midoriko. Midoriko hugged Kagome back just as tightly, the two pups giggled at each other before letting go. Kagome's face was wide with a smile, while Midoriko's was a little more subtle. Kaname stared in shock at the two. _'Maybe this is family?' _

**One-Years-Old**

"Kaname-onee-chan that hurts!" Kagome yelled loudly as Kaname won their little sparing match, again. Now that Kagome and Midoriko were a one year old it was time to teach them how to defend themselves and to hunt.

"Stop whining, Kagome. This is an important part of our being yōkai," Midoriko scolded from her spot on the ground. She had already had her lesson and was enjoying the view from the mountain cliff.

"Easy for you to say! You were warrior back when you were human!" Kagome retorted back, waving her arms up and down madly with frustration.

"This is why I am teaching you this, Kagome-chan," Kaname said to the angry pup, hoping to calm her down some. Kagome huffed, but dusted off her hakama before stepping back into the stance Kaname had taught her. Kaname gave her a nod before coming at her again, Kagome held out for a little longer this time.

"We'll stop here for today," Kaname smiled down at the exhausted Kagome, who gave her a thumps up. It had taken Kaname a few times to learn the meaning of that, but she had the hang of it now. "I shall hunt for us today, but tomorrow it shall be yours to take over," she informed the pups before jumping of the cliff and into the forest on the mountain.

Kagome sighed as she sat up, her whole body ached from today and she knew it would only get worse from here. _'Maybe I should have taken up karate lessons when I was human.'_ It wouldn't have hurt, that was for sure. She rubbed her neck with her tiny hands.

'_I think Shippo was about this size,'_ she thought solemnly, _'wait. Shippo was seven when we met, does that mean I'll be that big when I'm seven? How long will it take for us to grow?'_ "Midoriko, how long does it take for inu pups to grow up?"

Midoriko blinked once with wide eyes at the surprise question, "One hundred years would put us at twelve or thirteen, why?"

"What? A hundred years! I thought this great evil was soon, but we won't be able to do anything at all like this!" Kagome was beyond lost now, how where they suppose to help? Claw the evil being's eyes out?

"To an yōkai, one hundred years is not far off, maybe that is how Onee-san confused you?" Midoriko inquired slowly.

"Oh, I guess you're right," Kagome mumbled as she mulled it over. "Then when is this evil supposed to arrive?"

"In about two hundred years from now," Kaname answered as she set down the wild boar she had caught. "And we have much to do with in that time."

"Two hundred years?" Kagome asked quietly. _'That means Sango and Miroku will be gone, Ma and Souta, too.' _Tears piled in her eyes, she had hoped she would get to see them again in the future. Tell Sango how she had listened to all the time she talked at her grave, how much she missed her.

"Forgive me Kagome, for not telling you," Kaname whispered as she watched Kagome cry silently. She had not meant to keep this information, it had just escaped from her attention that to former humans, time was very important.

"It seems that being an yōkai does not dull ones feelings after all," Midoriko mused as she shifted over to Kagome with her small legs. "Do not cry, I am sure that this is the best path for them. They have grieved over your passing. Would it not scare them to death to meet you again after you have gone?"

Kagome laughed once at the thought as she wiped her cheeks off, "Yeah…I guess you're right." Midoriko gave her a hug before walking over to the hog.

"Now let us eat."

Kagome crouched low in the bushes as she watched her prey. This time she had to get this right or she wouldn't get to eat dinner, _again._ Hunting had proved to be just as difficult for Kagome as fighting practice. She was clumsy even as an yōkai and she always ended up landing on her butt. _'Not this time! I won't fail again!' _Kagome thought stubbornly as she waited for the prefect chance to nab the deer.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw her opening, she lunged after it. She soared through the air, she felt victory in her grasp, only to land on her face. _'What gives?' _Where had she messed up?

"It would be best to choose a prey more suitable to your size."

Kagome froze at the voice, she knew that voice. Even if it was a fuzzy memory from her past life, there was no way she could misplace it. _'Sesshōmaru.'_

Hello! So what do you think of the new chapter? GOOD? GREAT? BEST THING YOU'VE EVER READ?

No? Well sucks for you then. ^-^

Anyway, I hope you liked it! _**Review! And check me out on deviantart under inu-roses!**_ I post pics of all my characters there.

(Here's another updated chapter, the fixes are small though.)

Inu-roses


	3. Scents and Swords

**Jasmines, Orchids, and Cherry Blossoms **

**Rated M**

**I don't know Inuyasha, if I did the story would be much different/well somewhat different :)**

Kagome stared up at the all tall yōkai in front of her_._ Her head craned as far as it could go, _'Wow, so this is how Shippo must have felt.'_ Before when she was human, and taller, Sesshōmaru wasn't so intimidating, but being so small now made her envision Sesshōmaru stepping on her like a bug. _'Not the best thought to be having,' _she thought as a tremor went through her body.

"Uh…," she racked her brain for something, _anything,_ to say when she saw her prey in his hands. "Hey that's mine!" Not her best line, but she lunged at him to get it back, only to meet dirt again. She growled in anger toward him.

"Little yōkai, careful or I'll kill you," Sesshōmaru warned her, in his usual cold voice. Her sharp ears managed to pick up the low tone growl in the words. She shrunk back slightly, inu senses telling her that if she made one wrong move it was over.

"Kyah! It's so cute Sesshōmaru-sama!" Rin squealed as she picked Kagome up in a bone crushing hug. Kagome tried to suck in a breath as the girl squeezed her and rubbed their cheeks together. _'I'm gonna be loved to death! Onee-chan help me!'_

"Rin, put that vermin down at once!" Jaken yelled, swinging his staff back and forth.

"Who you calling vermin, you toad," Kagome asked angrily, she managed to jump out of Rin's arms and onto Jaken's face. Jaken squawked like a chicken, as he tried to pry the little inu off.

"Why you…"

"Jaken, we're leaving." Sesshōmaru said as he walked away.

"Ah! Wait for me milord!" Jaken scurried after Sesshōmaru as quickly as his legs would carry him, dumping Kagome to the ground.

"Hey wait, I'm not done with you!" Kagome shouted after him, her little voice shrill. Jaken turned his head and stuck his tongue out at her, making Kagome's fist shake with anger.

"Why that little…"

"Bye, bye little inuko," Rin said as she followed after the others.

"Oh, bye," Kagome said quietly, watching them walk away, her anger forgotten. "Wait…He took my deer!"

"Kagome?"

"Oh, Midoriko," Kagome said turning toward her sister.

"Who was that male?" Midoriko asked as Sesshōmaru's group disappeared into the trees.

Kagome looked at Midoriko with a confused look, "You don't know who Sesshōmaru is?"

"I was in the jewel for five hundred years, I would not know of anyone beyond the point of my sealing." Midoriko said, shifting her kill around on her shoulder.

"Oh right, sorry," Kagome mumbled. Sometimes it slipped her mind that Midoriko had been tapped in the jewel, they had been together now for almost two years and their humans days were fuzzy. This new life seemed more real to her than her past life, Midoriko seemed to feel the same, she had even regain some lost morality despite being a demon.

"Come, let us go back to the den, Kaname-onee-san is waiting for our return." She held her hand out for Kagome to take it.

"What about my dinner?" She asked as she took her hand.

"You did not catch anything to eat again?"

Kagome's anger popped back to life as she remembered, "He stole my deer!"

"Who?" Midoriko asked jumping back in surprise at Kagome's outburst.

"Sesshōmaru did! Now what am I going to eat?" Kagome growled out stomping her foot.

"There is no time to hunt, the sun will set soon. It would be dangerous for us to stay any longer." Midoriko answered as she led the way back home. The rabbit on her shoulder swinging in Kagome's face.

"Wait…so I won't get any dinner?" She wanted to cry, it was all Sesshōmaru's fault, five years and nine months of not seeing each other and he had to steal her meal.

"I am willing to share." Midoriko stated, her head still facing forward as they walked hand and hand back to their home.

"Oh no, Kagome," Kaname said with worry in her voice. This was not something she had planned for, if anyone were to recognize Kagome it could mean letting their enemy know what Kaname was planning. She couldn't afford to take any risks after all the effort they had put in to making this work."Did he recognize you?"

"Sorry, I didn't even know he was there until he was in front of me," Kagome mumbled, her eyes to the floor. "He didn't seem to know it was me."

Kaname put a hand to her chin in thought, "This is good, but from now on we must be careful. Your scent is still mostly the same from when you were human, it was most likely the scent of Midoriko and I that kept Sesshōmaru-sama from detecting your scent."

Kagome's brow scrunched as she thought about it, "My scent?"

"Yes, you have the scent of fresh sakura blossoms and Midoriko has the scent of jasmines when they are at their sweetest. These are the strongest scent you carried when you lived human lives," Kaname informed her.

"Wha? That's what I smell like?" She had no idea, Inuyasha would never tell her, from what her memories told her, and after awhile she forgot about it. She took a sniff at her arm to see if she could smell anything, she could smell something, but she hadn't ever smelled sakura blossoms with her new nose, _'I'll have to check that out sometime!'_

"Yes, it is a fairly pleasing scent, not many females are blessed with such sweet scents," Kaname said cheerily, smiling at the pups.

"Is scent an important part of inu yōkai society?" Midoriko asked as she set down the clean bone of her meal.

"Mm, it is a very important part. Scents are important for knowing someone, mates are often picked by their scents." Kaname said picking of the dirty dishware for cleaning. "Some inus' believe that a scent can lead you to your soul mate."

"Wow, that sounds pretty serious," Kagome said in shock. "Wait Onee-chan, what do you smell like?"

Kaname smiled at Kagome, her bone white eyes taking on a distant look, "Someone once told me I smelled of orchids."

"Really?" She bent over from her spot next to Kaname and took at whiff of her scent. A delicate scent wafted toward her, but again she didn't know what orchids smelt like. "You said sweet scents were good?"

"Yes, sweet scents are good for females, but only if the scent does not over power ones sense. That would make them overbearing. Males' scents are meant to be that way, it invokes power. I said before that mates pick by scents, and this is the reason. Males wish for a female to add a delicate soft scent to accent their own or something like that."

"They wish accent their own scent?" Midoriko asked quietly, she had never heard such in depth detail of an yōkai society before.

"Mm, like creating the perfect balance, or so they say," Kaname answered with a thoughtful tone. "That is the best way I can explain it to you."

Midoriko's thought wander off and she went quiet, this new information was something beyond her. She had spent years believing yōkai were nothing, but savages. Kaname's words seemed almost like radical thinking that could only be done by someone, or something, who was civil and educated.

"Kaname-onee-chan, do you have a mate?" Kagome asked softly. She had wondered about that before, but couldn't think of a way to ask. Now seemed like a good time to her.

Kaname's back went straight, her face losing its usual smile and youth. She looked at Kagome and Midoriko, who had been brought out of her musing by the question, "I did, but he has passed."

Kaname went silent as she washed the dishes off in the water basin. Kagome left her alone not wanting to bring up anymore bad memories. Though she couldn't help but wonder how he might have passed. From Kaname's reaction it seemed kind of sudden, like he'd been in an accident or, possibly, killed.

"Kagome, are you coming to bed?" Midoriko asked as she laid done on her bedding.

"Yeah."

"Wait, so inu pups carry these things around?" Kagome asked looking incredulously at items in front of her. "I thought we had powers, like super strength and being really fast!"

"Well that is true, for your size you are all of those things, but to an yōkai of my size you aren't much of a threat." Kaname told her softly, not wanting to upset the pup. It had been four days since Kagome had encountered Sesshōmaru and Kaname had thought it was time to introduce these items to help with their safety.

"What about my miko powers, don't I still have them?" Kagome asked, suddenly curious. They hadn't used or even tried them since their new birth, she was dying to find out if it was really possible to use them as an yōkai.

Kaname bit her lip and rushed out the words, "At the moment no."

"Huh?" Kagome asked while Midoriko looked startled. "What happened to them?"

Kaname looked around nervously, trying to avoid the hot gaze of the two inukos' in front of her. "You see…at the moment speed and strength are all you have. Your powers won't develop until you are old enough that your body can handle the power."

"Why did you not inform us of this earlier, what if we had been attacked? How were we to know that we would be powerless against our enemy?" Midoriko was upset at the carelessness of her elder sister. As a warrior at heart, Midoriko thrived on knowledge and the ability to protect herself at moments need. "How could you be so careless with something so dire?"

Kaname gave them an apologetic look, "Please, forgive me. There is so much to teach you, things that you will base your whole new lives on. Some things tend to escape from me."

Midoriko glared at her, "This is not something easily forgotten. I cannot take this matter lightly and neither should you." She turned and walked back inside the cave. Her shoulders ridged with anger.

"Don't worry about her Onee-chan, she's just mad because she was so used to having her powers. They were a part of her everyday life when she was human." Kagome said as she hopped onto Kaname's shoulder.

"I understand, but as she said, this matter shouldn't be taken lightly." Kaname patted Kagome's head. "Now shall I teach you how to use these items?"

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded her head, hoping this would distract Kaname from worrying too much over Midoriko, "I'll teach Midoriko later!"

"Mm," Kaname said with a slight nod. "Let's get started then."

Kagome hopped down from Kaname's shoulder and plodded down next to the items. There was a small dagger, a jar that smelled funny, little black balls of some sort, and a red clover. "Now, this dagger has a small amount of my yōki in it. It will find you even if you lose it."

She picked up the jar, "This poison, coating the dagger in it would be very handy in a fight." Kaname set the tiny jar down, while Kagome scooted away from it.

"These are smoke bombs, yōkai with a strong nose will be stunted by this. Though as an inu I would suggest not using these too often, and if you must use them, make sure there is enough distance between you and your attacker."

Lastly she picked up the red clover very carefully, holding it between her claws delicately. "Now this, this is something regular yōkai wouldn't dare to use. This clover is full of demonic power."

"Demonic?" Kagome asked staring at the strange plant.

"Yes, this clover was birthed in a field where one thousand yōkai were slaughtered," Kaname's voice was solemn as she said this.

Kagome looked at her in shock, "Slaughtered? What could slaughter a thousand yōkai?" Yōkai were hard to kill in small numbers, to think that something could kill thousand, even with an army, was almost impossible to envision. Even Tessaiga could only kill a hundred yōkai with one swing.

"No one knows for sure, though there is legend of a sword that was capable of such a thing." Kaname said looking at Kagome. "It was a sword made from a fang of an inu yōkai, just like your friend, Inuyasha's sword, though this fang was ripped from the very first inu to walk these lands. It is called the Kensaiga."

**So? How was this chapter? I wonder if I put enough in this chapter? Or does it feel like it's lacking something? Well anyway let me know and I'll fix it. ^.^ Please REVIEW!**

**(Again small clean-up on this update.)**

**Inu-roses**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

***KENSAIGA*- Kensaiga is NOT a part of this story! I know I'm sorry the way I ended the last chapter made it seem that way, but it's not. SORRY T-T I only wanted to use it to add more culture about the inu in this story and to connect with story with my other ones, even though all are all different. KENSAIGA is part of **_**The Empress**_**. BUT don't worry this story will have weapons of it's own. ^.^**

Inu-roses


	5. Danger in the Valley

**Jasmines, Orchids, and Cherry Blossoms **

**Rated M**

**I don't know Inuyasha, if I did the story would be much different/well somewhat different :)**

"Kensaiga?" Kagome asked, her pink eyes wide and focused on Kaname. She had never heard about any of this. She wondered if Inuyasha, or Myōga had ever heard of this sword.

"Yes, but that is all I happen to know of this sword. Now, back to the clover," Kaname said placing it back on the ground. "In this field of clovers, the yōkais' bodies lay till slowly the clovers began growing from them."

"Clovers grew from the bodies?" Kagome asked looking at the red clover, she wasn't sure she liked this story.

"Yes, and as they grew they soaked up the demonic energy and blood from the yōkai."

Kagome gasped and looked at the little clover, it seemed so innocent.

"Even now when yōkai step into that field, their demonic energy is sucked out of them, their bones left to become soil. Even this little clover could weaken a powerful yōkai, not for long mind you, but long after for you to run away," Kaname said looking Kagome in the eye, a serious expression on her face.

"But, if I touch it won't to drain me, too," Kagome asked softly. At this point she'd rather hold onto the poison.

"No, you see, even if you are unable to use your miko powers as of yet, they are still apart of you. It is their greatest wish to protect you, they will keep this clover from harming you," Kaname said smiling softly now as Kagome gingerly picked up the red clover. Nothing happened, Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"That field sounds scary."

"Mm, it is, but it is also very beautiful," Kaname said as she helped Kagome place the items in her kimono.

**Seven Zero**

"AHHHHH!" Kagome shouted her war cry as she swung the sword around wildly trying to get her target. She put the weapon over her head and swung downwards.

'Thunk!'

"You managed to get your weapon caught in a tree, Kagome." Midoriko said giggling slightly behind her hand from the tree Kagome had lodged her weapon in. Seventy years had passed since their new birth and Kagome had yet to be able to wield a sword properly.

Kagome glared at the weapon as she tried to remove it, "Ugh! It's stuck!" Midoriko giggled again as she pushed the tip of the sword with her foot. Kagome sighed in relief as the weapon was freed, Kaname wouldn't be happy to know that Kagome had managed to ruin a weapon, _again._ "Sometimes I think I'm not cut out for the life of an yōkai."

Midoriko's face became serious, "Do not degrade yourself so much, Kagome. Have you forgotten that you are the best hunter in the pack?"

"No, but still, how can I help if I can't even use a sword," she mumbled plopping down under the tree. "Just three days ago an yōkai attacked us and I could hardly do anything at all."

Midoriko scrunched her brow in thought and worry, "Kagome, your time will come. You just need to have the patience and it will find you." She hopped down from the tree to land next to Kagome, putting her arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"I guess your right Mido-onee-chan," Kagome said softly as she rested her head on Midoriko's shoulder. Over the years they had began to understand one another one better than they even knew themselves. Kagome couldn't even remember what it felt like to not have these two by her side. "Midoriko?"

"Yes, Kagome?" Midoriko blinked at Kagome once waiting for the question, Kagome only called her by her name when something was bothering her.

"Do you think we'll still be together after this evil creature, or whatever, is defeated?" She looked at Midoriko then, watching and waiting for an answer.

Midoriko felt shock zing through her at the question, true while the future was clouded with doubt, even she knew that they would never be apart, "Of course, Kagome. You are my imouto, how could I ever leave you?"

Kagome smiled softly at Midoriko, while Kagome had been born first, Midoriko was older in soul. So they went by those terms, besides it would have been odd to think of Midoriko as a younger sister. "Thanks, Mido-chan."

Midoriko nodded her head and the two sat in silence for a few moments, before Kagome's head popped up. "What is it?" Midoriko asked looking around and sniffing the air for any danger.

"I don't know, it's familiar, but…," Kagome stared out into the trees looking around for the scent that had caught her attention, she couldn't place it. She couldn't remember whose scent it was, but it made her heart beat fast in her chest. _'Who are you?'_

"Wait, Kagome!" Midoriko called after Kagome to late as Kagome run in the direction of the scent. Midoriko sighed, Kagome was too fast for her, so she turned and ran back to their den.

Kagome stared at the being in front of her in shock, _'No way!'_ Memories flooded into her mind, the fuzzy memories from her human life so long ago. It seemed impossible to see him again, she had only been off the mountain a few times since she'd been born, and she had given up on meeting anyone from her past life ever again after what Kaname had told her. But here he was standing before her.

"Sesshōmaru," she whispered his name softly. He looked at her with a look she almost never saw, surprise. And she knew she was in trouble, _'He recognized me!' _Kaname had told them years back that they older they get the more profound their scents became, there was no way Sesshōmaru wouldn't be able to tell it was her now.

Kagome turned and headed back into the forest, knowing her speed was greatly unmatched. That is until Sesshōmaru appeared right before her. She tried to slide to a stop before reaching him, but her momentum keep her going until she was standing so close she could feel his breath.

"You," he said looking at her, "you are the miko that sealed yourself in the jewel. This is impossible." His usually cold mask was back in place as he stared her down.

Kagome looked around wildly, her pink eyes wide. "Uhhh…," she couldn't think of anything_, _anything at all to say. _'Dammit, why'd I go looking for him?'_ "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm an yōkai…not a miko," Kagome rushed out nervously knowing he could smell her terror and her lie.

Sesshōmaru glared at her, "You may be a yōkai, but your scent is the same." Kagome gulped, he wasn't going to let her go was he? "How are you still alive?"

"I can't tell you that," Kagome mumbled averting her gaze from his.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't," Kagome stated again, getting a little irked that he wouldn't just drop it.

"Female, you may be a yōkai, but you are a young one, do not test me," Sesshōmaru threatened, growling low in his throat.

"I already told you I can't tell you, why don't you just drop it!" Kagome shouted anger finally taking over. Now that she wasn't pint sized Sesshōmaru didn't frighten her, even though she only came up to his waist and she wasn't about to let him walk all over her.

Sesshōmaru growled at the little yōkai in front of him, all he wanted was answers and she refused to give them to him.

"Kagome-chan, what's going on?" Kagome looked past Sesshōmaru to see Kaname appearing from the trees.

"Ah…haha…Kaname-onee-chan," Kagome laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head, "what are you doing here?" Kaname glared at her and fear shot through Kagome, _'She's going to kill me!'_

"Sesshōmaru-sama, please forgive her, she is only a pup." Kaname bowed at her waist to Sesshōmaru before motioning to Kagome to come to her.

"Kaname,'' Sesshōmaru said regarding her, "did you bring her back from the land of the dead?"

"Forgive me my Lord, but this must be kept a secret," Kaname bowed again, grabbing Kagome's head and making her bow too. "I ask that you tell no other about this."

"Hn," was all Sesshōmaru said before turning and walking away. Kagome had a gut feeling this wasn't the last they had seen of him, either.

"That was close," Kagome said with a sigh.

'Wham!'

"Ouch!" Kagome yelped grabbing her head as a bump formed.

"It was well deserved," Kaname said as she walked back up the mountain, Kagome trailing behind at a safe distance.

After the whole Sesshōmaru fiasco, Kagome had been placed on what she called 'house arrest'. Kaname wouldn't let her even get close to the edge of the cliff, much to Kagome's nerves. She knew she deserved this, but she wanted to run and stretch her legs.

That and Midoriko was ignoring her. She couldn't even remember what she had to make her mad! "This really sucks," Kagome mumbled as the wind picked up. _'The scent of clovers…'_

Kagome stood up and peeked around the den, Kaname and Midoriko had left a little awhile ago to get new supplies from a close by village. Kagome grinned and followed the scent of clovers. It was coming from the other side of the mountain. _'Huh, that's weird I've never seen clovers on this mountain,'_ Kagome thought as she raced quickly to where the scent was coming from.

The trees became so dense Kagome had to jump through the clustered branches. They tugged at her clothes and scratched her, but the scent continued to draw Kagome closer. She had to see these clovers. She fought her way through and stopped as light suddenly shined in her eyes.

Before her was a valley filled with blood red clovers. Kagome gasped, _'Huh, when did I get here?'_ She looked around confused, "Where am I?"

The ground shook, knocking her down from the tree, she landed on her feet gently. Pain hit her like lighting, she fell to her knees, "What in the world…" The clovers snaked their way up her arms, she could see the roots glowing purple from under her skin. _'How can this be happening…red clovers…I thought they couldn't…'_

"_Shocked?" _A voice rumbled from inside her head. _'Who is that?'_ Kagome demanded, panic setting as the clovers began to pull her into the dirt. She tried to struggle against them, but it just made them grow faster.

"_I would be careful, these plants thrive on the kill of their prey,"_ the voice boomed in her head with a laugh.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kagome shouted, frustration getting a hold of her. _'This thing…is going to eat me!'_

"_I am the one called_ _Akuinnen."_

'_Akuinnen? Did he lead me here?' _"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked sinking deeper into the ground. She growled loudly, the roots had already reached her elbows. She felt sleepy and dizzy, her demonic powers being sucked away from her. _'Please…someone.' _

"Foolish female," came a cold voice from the sky. Kagome managed to look up as Sesshōmaru floated down through the air. He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her out of the ground, the clovers snapped and shrieked as they prey was torn away from them.

Sesshōmaru began to lift into the sky again, when a vine of clover wrapped around his foot. They fell to the ground, the clover wrapping itself around Kagome quickly. Kagome gasped and tried to stand but fainted from having too much energy sucked out.

'_Damn,'_ Sesshōmaru thought, he searched around for a way out as the vine wrapped around his legs. It touched the sheath of Tenseiga and burned away. _'Tenseiga, you wished to be drawn,'_ he glanced at the weapon as it pulsed and pulled it out.

"_So you will cut away the clovers with an uncutable sword, how interesting," _a voice boomed, Sesshōmaru glanced around, _'So this who the female was shouting to.' _

Sesshōmaru narrowed his gaze as he regarded the voice, "Show yourself, bastard."

The voice boomed with laughter, _"I'm afraid that's no good, Sesshōmaru. You will just have to deal with my pet for now." _It laughed again and Sesshōmaru felt its aura disappear.

"Hn." The ground trembled as the clovers began to retreat into the center of the field. Sesshōmaru stepped backwards onto real dirt. The clovers began to squirm and bundle, Sesshōmaru readied Tenseiga. _'The female,_' Sesshōmaru glancing around for Kagome, he spotted her still wrapped in the clovers. They were dragged her body to the middle.

He ran over to her, wielding Tenseiga, when vines shot out toward him, he cut them away quickly, but more kept coming. _'They do not wish for me to reach her,'_ he though with a frown as he hacked at more vines.

He waited for the next attack and jumped under the vines to grab Kagome's hand. He missed it by an inch, the clovers screamed as they began to swirl, forcing him back. A bright light shone quickly, blinding Sesshōmaru with its light. It place of the red clovers, stood yōkai with bright red hair, green eyes, and skin as pale as snow. In his arms he held Kagome, who was now covered in vines.

"Greetings, I am the oni, Hagimaru. Prepare to die!"

**Wow I'm on a roll! This chappy was super fun to write and I'm excited for the battle between Sesshōmaru and Hagimaru! (The the way hagi is clover is Japanese, I know I'm so clever! XD! Well as all ways tell me what you think and check out my other stories!**

**Inu-roses**


End file.
